The present invention relates generally to data communication, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for increasing data capacity in communication systems.
Industries related to modern communication systems have seen a tremendous growth due to the increasing popularity of the Internet. As the number of Internet users increases, there is a corresponding increase in data traffic, which sometimes leads to a saturation of communication channels, thereby impeding information exchange between two sites (e.g., central office and customer premises). There is, therefore, a need in the industry for greater data capacity in communication systems.
The present invention provides systems and methods for increasing data capacity in communication systems.
Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the system comprises a receiver configured to receive signals, and bandwidth determination logic configured to adaptively determine a downstream bandwidth in response to the received signals. The received signals have signal characteristics that are indicative of line characteristics.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing methods for increasing data capacity in communication systems. In this regard, one embodiment of such a method can be broadly summarized as determining line characteristics, and adaptively allocating a downstream bandwidth in response to the determined line characteristics.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.